


沙漠暴君和他的小灯神

by SleeveMie



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeveMie/pseuds/SleeveMie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>瑟大王偶遇油灯少年莱戈拉斯，通过各种狡猾的手♂段♂将小灯神收入囊中成为王后，最终过上了没羞没臊的幸福生活。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [灰灰的图](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/159488) by staRember. 



> 傻白甜黄俗的AU，为了肉诞生的故事，梗来自staRember太太的设定：http://starember.lofter.com/post/1cb94098_8ffbe71

夜幕笼罩下，风沙息止的沙漠冷冷清清，一轮圆月独悬在空中，分外孤寂。一天的征伐过后，瑟兰迪尔王百无聊赖的翻检着下属白日送来的战利品。“沙漠之君”的威名远播这一片的大小城邦，谁不知道，这位专横跋扈的君主最爱各种奇珍异宝、飞禽走兽，每次占领过后，他的将领便忙不迭的清点搜刮来的宝贝，进献给他们挑剔的王。  
“这一次真没有什么好东西。”  
瑟兰迪尔想着，将一只素银酒杯扔回箱子里。若不是这座小城处在两河交汇处，地理上还有些价值，他根本不屑于攻占这个又小又穷的国家。  
“大概只有这个还算能看。”  
他从箱子底部捡出一盏黄铜油灯，灯的样式很老，精致的雕纹间没有一点灰尘，看来它的前主人很珍惜这件宝贝。他轻轻晃了晃，黄铜把手把指环磨得吱吱作响。  
“里面是空的，看起来很久没点过了。”  
瑟兰迪尔举起灯对着光线看了看，又摸了摸表面的纹路。刚想把它放回去，灯嘴突然冒出一缕白色的轻烟，飘到空中久久不散。  
眼看着烟雾在半空中聚拢成一团，而壶嘴冒出的烟还在不断的增多，直到浓烈得仿佛有了实体，转眼间烟雾染上了颜色：从上半的淡金向下过渡成雪白，依稀显出人的身形。  
瑟兰迪尔的第一反应是去摸自己的刀，他皱眉看着一个少年从烟雾中现身，厉声问道：“你是谁！”  
少年没有被他的口气吓到，在半空中伸了一个懒腰，轻轻一跳，双脚落了地，雪白的衣袍随着他的动作轻轻飘动。  
“别这么紧张嘛！”他向后理了理金发，湛蓝的大眼睛忽闪忽闪的。“我叫莱戈拉斯，是这盏灯里的灯神，是你把我放出来的哟！”  
少年说完开心的一笑，樱色的唇瓣弯成月牙的弧度，瑟兰迪尔觉得自己的心漏跳了一拍。沙漠上自古就流传着魔神的传说，但他不知道魔神竟拥有如此美丽的外表。  
“你有什么要求吗？”少年依旧笑着说：“我已经困在里面好几百年了，多亏了你才能出来，为了答谢你，我可以用法力帮你做一件事。”  
确定对方并无恶意，瑟兰迪尔又恢复了平日倨傲的姿态，他坐回到王座上，将刀摆在触手可及的地方，交叠双腿摆出放松的姿态。  
“你能帮我征服更多的领土吗？”  
小灯神似乎有些意外，愣了一会儿才回答：“不能。”  
“你能帮我得到全天下的财富吗？”  
“呃……也不能。”  
“那你能帮我收集全世界的奇珍异宝吗？”  
“不能。”莱戈拉斯像是有些不耐烦的摆摆手，手腕上的金镯发出叮铃的响声，“哎呀！你这人不要那么贪心嘛，许简单一点的愿望不好吗？”  
“那你能为我做什么？”瑟兰迪尔交叉双手，居高临下的问道。  
“比如……变个东西什么的？”少年眨了眨眼，右手一打响指，手中忽然多了一只苹果，他轻轻一抛，苹果在瑟兰迪尔眼前转了一圈，又回到了他手上。  
“这么好吃的东西不能浪费。” 莱戈拉斯三口两口把苹果吃完了，拍拍手，“你想好愿望了吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔沉默不语，视线在少年精致的面庞和紧致的腰腹间徘徊，直看得莱戈拉斯心里发毛。  
“我收集了很多珍奇的动物，有的很难驯服，你能帮我变出一条坚固的锁链，好困住它吗？”  
“这个没问题！”莱戈拉斯送了一口气，双指一弹，手上就多了一条铸铁锁链，粗大的链条一头连着沉甸甸的镣铐。  
“不但要坚固，还要足够长。”  
莱戈拉斯双手一拉，链条自动长长了几倍，哗啦啦的在地上堆了几圈。  
“这样太难看，配不上我的宠物，我还要它华丽精美。”  
莱戈拉斯双手一拍，锁链变成了金黄色，镣铐上还雕上了纹饰。  
“不能太重太粗糙，会伤到我娇贵的宠物。”  
“你这人真麻烦。”莱戈拉斯嘟囔着搓了搓手，链子变成了手指粗细，镣铐内圈甚至垫上了一圈柔软的天鹅绒。  
“呈上来。”  
“这家伙架子真大！我可是魔神耶！”莱戈拉斯心里发着牢骚，但一想自己马上就能自由了，这点点委屈也就不算什么了，他双手捧了链子，恭恭敬敬的递了上去。  
“怎么能知道好不好用？”瑟兰迪尔用力拉扯着链条，像是在试它的硬度。  
“肯定好用，这个扣上连我自己都打不开。”莱戈拉斯拍着胸脯保证。  
“真的？我要试试才行。”瑟兰迪尔仍然满脸的狐疑  
“没问题！不过用什么试啊？”莱戈拉斯正想四下找找可以用的东西，忽然听到咔嗒一声，低头一看，镣铐已经扣在他的脚上，在魔力的作用下自动缩到了适合他脚腕的大小。  
“你做什么！”莱戈拉斯跺着脚，带得锁链哗哗直响。  
“这里没有别的活物，只有你了，”瑟兰迪尔弯腰查看脚镣的牢固程度，接着牵起链条的另一头，锁在自己王座的立柱上，“让我试一下这东西是不是像你说的一样好用，等我满意了就会放你走。”  
“混蛋！”莱戈拉斯一屁股坐在羊毛地毯上，扭过头去不看笑得像只狐狸的瑟兰迪尔，可是除了鼓着腮帮子生闷气，他一点办法也没有。  
瑟兰迪尔忍住笑，拍了拍手，两名全副武装的卫兵应声进门行礼。  
“叫加里安送点吃的来。”  
很快就响起一阵脚步声，和重物放到木板上的声音。鼻尖突然嗅到瓜果的清香，撩得人心里痒痒的。莱戈拉斯忍不住扭头，屋角的矮几上多了一大盘新鲜水果，紫红的葡萄、嫩黄的香梨、碧绿的甜瓜好不喜人。瑟兰迪尔正用小刀切下一片哈密瓜，用两指拈起来，轻轻一咬，橙黄的果肉发出脆响，莱戈拉斯忍不住咽了咽口水。  
“你不吃一点吗？”瑟兰迪尔故意拿起一串葡萄晃了几晃。  
“哼！”  
小灯神正想接，脚下的链条一响，他忽地想起自己正在生气，一嘟嘴把头扭回去了。  
瑟兰迪尔忍俊不禁，却故意不动声色，让小家伙自己冷静一下。他刚坐回王座便看到几只香梨在空中排成一条线，慢悠悠的飘向另一边。瑟兰迪尔笑了笑，拿起几张卷宗翻看起来，假装没听到咔嚓咔嚓的啃咬声。  
等他看完所有的公文，莱戈拉斯已经躺在地摊上睡着了。瑟兰迪尔走到他身边，看着他的侧脸。熟睡的小灯神毫无知觉，长睫随着呼吸微微翕动着，细白的手指埋进长长的绒毛里，看起来就像个普通的人类少年。瑟兰迪尔静静的看了片刻，拿起自己的披风盖在少年身上，转身去了自己的寝榻。

莱戈拉斯直睡快到中午才醒。阳光照得他有些热，小灯神伸了个懒腰坐起身，忽地被眼角瞥见的东西吓了一跳。屋子里多了一只浑身黝黑的豹子，浑身舒展的趴在屋子一角。豹子看到少年醒来，懒洋洋的踱到他面前，一双澄黄的眼睛直直盯着他，深灰的瞳孔眯成两道竖线。莱戈拉斯刚想夺路而逃，忽地想起自己的脚还被链条拴着，只好留在原地和豹子大眼瞪小眼。眼看着这个来路不明的大家伙一步步靠近，无数个念头闪过莱戈拉斯的脑海，从被咬疼不疼到自己大概是第一个被野兽吃掉的魔神，当他终于想起还有魔力可用时，黑亮的鼻头已经凑到了胸口。黑豹对莱戈拉斯上下嗅了一番，伸出粗糙的舌头舔舔他的脸，收起后腿在他身边趴下了。  
“诶？”

瑟兰迪尔一处理完军务就回去看他新抓到的小宠物，进门便看到一神一豹玩得正开心。准确的说，是莱戈拉斯自己玩得正开心。他不知从哪变出一块肉，在黑豹面前晃了晃，等它睁开眼了就往屋子另一边一抛，示意豹子去追。黑豹轻轻一跃，身子一扭，未等肉块落地就毫不费力的叼住了。莱戈拉斯开心得直拍手，随手又变出一块肉。  
“萨法赫已经吃饱了，别再喂他了。”  
莱戈拉斯看起来有点扫兴，一打响指，手里的肉消失了，但很快又兴致勃勃的问：“萨法赫是他的名字吗？”  
“是的，萨法赫是我养得最久的宠物，也是个忠实的伙伴。”  
瑟兰迪尔坐到王座上，黑豹起身，迈着骄傲的步伐走到主人身边，蹲下身让瑟兰迪尔抚摸自己的脊背。  
莱戈拉斯看得眼睛发亮。  
“我可以用逗猫草逗他吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔微笑不语，手上的力道大了点，让萨法赫不满的喷了声鼻子。  
“你不饿吗？想不想再吃点东西？”顿了一下，瑟兰迪尔问道。  
“倒是不会饿啦。”莱戈拉斯摸摸自己的腹部，那里昨天装下了几乎一盘水果，却还是平坦如初，“不过好吃的当然不能拒绝。”  
瑟兰迪尔拍拍手，仆从们接连端来几个大盘子，这次不仅有水果，还有烤成金黄的家禽和乳猪，甚至还有少见的鱼汤。  
“哇——”小灯神的眼睛直放光，“这些都是我的吗？”  
“都是你的，随便吃。”  
“太好了！你真好！”  
瑟兰迪尔欣然接受了他的称赞，伸手做了一个“请”的姿势。其实不等他示意，莱戈拉斯已经迫不及待的抓起了烤肉和甜瓜。沙漠之君微笑着看着小灯神大快朵颐，捕猎的最终目的当然是占有，但他不屑于强取豪夺，更不介意用一点小手段，让猎物心甘情愿的自投罗网。  
莱戈拉斯风卷残云一般的扫去满桌食物，直到大半盘子都见了底才满意的咂咂嘴。他抓起几颗葡萄扔进嘴里，含糊不清的说：“其实你这个人，只是贪心了点，也没有我开始想的那么坏嘛。”  
瑟兰迪尔笑：“就因为给你好吃的吗？”  
“不只是这样，”莱戈拉斯呸呸吐出几颗葡萄籽，口齿清楚了一些，“黑豹是沙漠上的圣物，没有纯净之心的人是没法驯服它的。所以你一定不是坏人！”  
瑟兰迪尔哈哈大笑，他听过无数诋毁，也听过无数赞美，这恐怕是其中最站不住脚的一个。  
“而且，你长得还有点像一个人。”莱戈拉斯说着，又抓起一小串葡萄往嘴里塞。  
“像谁？”瑟兰迪尔伸手取过，摘下一颗葡萄，从顶端剥了起来。  
“我想想……”莱戈拉斯用食指点着下巴，微歪着头思索了几秒，突然兴奋的说：“对了！像我ADA！”  
瑟兰迪尔微扬了扬眉，不动声色的问：“你也有ADA？”  
“当然啦！只是时间太久我都快忘了，只记得我因为什么原因和ADA分开了。我快死的时候，一个好心的神仙把我收进了油灯里，在神庙里供奉了几百年，我才成了现在的样子。”  
瑟兰迪尔不语，他见惯了生死，莱戈拉斯的经历还不至于让他心生怜悯，只是少年没心没肺的样子倒让他不知该如何应答。他索性将剥好的几个葡萄放进小碟，推了过去。  
倒是莱戈拉斯自己接了下去：“不过我ADA肯定不会把我锁起来。”他用葱白一样的指尖捏起两颗葡萄，丢进嘴里，没嚼两下就咽了下去，又伸出嫣红的小舌舔了舔嘴唇。  
瑟兰迪尔心里一动，说：“我没有儿子，看到你就觉得亲切，只想你陪陪我而已。”说着，把莱戈拉斯拉到自己身边坐下，又剥了颗葡萄喂到他嘴里。  
“你ADA这样喂过你吗？”  
莱戈拉斯点点头，又摇摇头。  
“我实在想不起来了。”  
瑟兰迪尔勾起嘴角，“他少给你的，我都为你补上。”说着又剥了几颗，放进少年樱粉的唇间。  
小灯神像是真的被瑟兰迪尔宠溺的姿态打动了，靠着他坐得更紧了些，乖巧的仰起头，等着瑟兰迪尔亲昵的喂食。一阵淡淡的幽香钻进瑟兰迪尔鼻尖，让他有些心猿意马。他单手搂过莱戈拉斯的腰，轻声道：“别急，还有更好吃的。”说着，他含住一颗葡萄，低头覆上少年的双唇，用舌尖将多汁的浆果轻轻推入莹白的贝齿之间。  
莱戈拉斯吞下葡萄，不明就里的看着瑟兰迪尔，自己的嘴唇刚才好像被舔了，有点酥酥麻麻的，害自己一不留神连籽都咽了下去。  
瑟兰迪尔见他没有抗拒，很快便故技重施。这次，舌尖与甘美的果物一同暗度陈仓，不顾阻隔舔过敏感的牙龈和上颚，直向喉咙深处探取。可怜的小舌想将不速之客驱逐出境，却总是跟不上步伐，反倒将柔软的背腹都拱手让给了敌人。葡萄在推挤间渐渐化作了汁水，将两人的唇舌都染上了甘甜。瑟兰迪尔缠住软嫩的舌尖轻咬，像在品尝甜美的果肉。莱戈拉斯则已分不清美食和入侵者的区别，情不自禁的跟着共舞，吮吸着甘甜的津液，直到几乎无法呼吸。  
“怎么样？喜欢吗？”  
一吻结束，瑟兰迪尔尤意犹未尽，却故意把问题抛给不谙世事的少年。  
“唔——我不知道——”  
莱戈拉斯呆了片刻才回答，他面颊微红，目光闪烁，像是在回味，又像是不明所以，却并没有推开男人的怀抱。瑟兰迪尔按了按他染上水光的下唇，说：“来，我教你个游戏，比刚才这个更有意思。”话音未毕便抱起少年，向自己的床榻走去。萨法赫看到主人的举动，悄无声息的走出了门。  
莱戈拉斯抓住男人的披风，隐约的直觉告诉他接下来要发生的事情会超出自己所有的认知，自己最好拒绝，却还是禁不住好奇的天性，毕竟他被关进油灯时也只是个十五六岁的少年而已。  
“会疼吗？”瑟兰迪尔抱着他坐下时，莱戈拉斯情不自禁的轻声问。  
瑟兰迪尔有点惊讶，他让莱戈拉斯坐在自己大腿上，环住他的腰在裸露的皮肤上轻轻摩挲，柔声劝哄道：“只要你乖乖听话，就不会疼。”说罢，低头吻上他的双唇。  
莱戈拉斯在瑟兰迪尔舔舐他的齿缝时配合的张开嘴，任入侵者轻车熟路的深入，喉头被舔舐的快感让他有些躁动不安，不知所措的抓紧了瑟兰迪尔的手臂。  
“呜！”  
莱戈拉斯在瑟兰迪尔将手探进他的胯间时猛地推开他，大幅度的动作引得锁链哗哗作响。  
“那里不行！”小灯神双手紧紧捂住自己的下身，本能的耻感让他羞红了脸。  
“莱戈拉斯，我刚说过——”瑟兰迪尔故意板起脸，似笑非笑的表情不怒自威。  
“呃……要听话……”  
“对。如果你克制不住的话，”瑟兰迪尔的声音柔得滴水，“我可以帮你。”  
说着，他拿出一卷疗伤用的绑带，将莱戈拉斯的双手举过头顶，绕到背后绑了起来。莱戈拉斯动了动，虽然不舒服，但也不疼，只好默许了这种“帮助”。  
瑟兰迪尔满意的在他唇上轻啄了一下，撩起他的上衣，俯身吻上他的锁骨。


	2. Chapter 2

莱戈拉斯觉得有些痒，不自在的扭扭身子，被瑟兰迪尔单手制住。  
“乖，仔细感觉一下。”  
莱戈拉斯不安的轻哼一声，咬牙忍耐颈下的酥麻，细密的电流让他的脊背微微发颤。他觉得自己像被毒舌缠住的猎物，明知将被拆吃入腹，却难以抗拒毒液带来的迷醉幻觉。瑟兰迪尔的手再度抚上他的股间，莱戈拉斯低叫了一声，随即便被堵住了嘴。修长有力的手指隔着薄薄的布料描摹着他腿间的形状，同一时刻，火热的舌也沿着他的贝齿内侧慢慢滑过。口中熟悉的快感让小灯神情不自禁的探出舌尖与之共舞，反倒方便了瑟兰迪尔的其他动作。狡猾的男人趁少年沉沦之际，一手揽过他的胸膛，长指按住胸前的一颗红樱揉搓起来，另一手犹自按住逐渐苏醒的嫩芽来回揉搓。青涩的身躯经不起挑逗，很快便立了起来，将细麻长裤顶起一个尖，甚至还弄湿了顶端的一小片。瑟兰迪尔坏心的捏住头部掐了掐，引来莱戈拉斯难耐的扭动。男人索性将手探入长裤，直接握住了他娇嫩的阳物。  
霸道的舌头在同一时刻舔过上颚最深处，莱戈拉斯的惊叫堵在嘴里变成了一声闷哼。男人的大手热而有力，握住他的阴茎上下捋动，时不时按住顶端的小孔，故意引出一波波的淫液，随即又转而拨弄下面的两个小球，从未感受过的快感让莱戈拉斯措手不及，很快就释放在瑟兰迪尔手中。  
瑟兰迪尔终于放开莱戈拉斯的唇舌，涎液在两人唇间连成一道银丝。空气中的芬芳浓郁起来，瑟兰迪尔俯在他颈间贪婪的吸了一口气，对着莱戈拉斯的耳边轻声道：“乖孩子，做得好。”说着，他扯下少年的长裤，让他看湿淋淋的股间和自己手上的白浊。“这是你喜欢这样的证明。”  
莱戈拉斯想要说什么，却只能茫然的睁着双眼大口喘气。湿热的呼吸喷洒在颈间，挺立的乳尖也被两只长指夹住用力揉挤，会阴处被轻一下重一下的按压，更不用说身后滚烫的硬物磨蹭着他的臀肉，浑身上下陌生又可怕的刺激像是在深秋的林间点了一把火，他想逃离，却已被重重围困，无处可躲。被烧融的大脑已经无法思考，只留下本能的余烬被卷进烈火的源头。  
瑟兰迪尔亲吻着他的面颊将他放在床上，顺势分开少年无力的双腿置于自己的腰侧，单指探入无人造访的幽径。  
“呜！”  
突如其来的疼痛让莱戈拉斯惊慌不已，扭动身体挣扎起来。瑟兰迪尔迅速压住他的双腿，单手握住细瘦的腰侧，安抚一般的摩挲，先前被冷落的红樱也很快得到了唇舌的眷顾，毫无经验的少年很快便瘫软在酥麻的快感之下，微微喘着气。修长的手指借机开启紧闭的门扉，执拗的向内推挤，青涩的少年紧张之下下意识的收缩，带来了阻碍却也取悦了充满占有欲的王者，他决定对莱戈拉斯更耐心一点。在他考虑去取些润滑用的油膏时，却意外的发现少年的后穴正渗出点点蜜汁，空气中的味道似乎因此变得更加香浓。  
“呵呵，你真是个宝贝！”  
口中含着小巧的乳粒，瑟兰迪尔的声音变得模糊不清。莱戈拉斯无暇去体会他说了什么，身后突然的饱涨让他不适。瑟兰迪尔已插入两根手指，在逐渐变得柔软的肠壁中扩张探寻，湿滑的液体让他的动作变得顺畅，进出间甚至发出了暧昧的水声。长指在进出间逐渐深入，终于探至某一点，小灯神忽然难耐的晃动身躯，想要合起双腿却恰好夹住了男人的腰。瑟兰迪尔轻笑一声，随即又加入一指，对准那处反复按揉。  
“嗯、唔……那里、不要……”  
莱戈拉斯出声拒绝，下体却做出了诚实的反应，已经释放过一次的肉茎再次颤巍巍的翘了起来，顶在瑟兰迪尔的胸口。男人满意的握住他的茎身上捋了一下，引来少年一串不连贯的惊喘，随即将自己坚挺的阳具抵上湿滑的入口。  
“呜——”  
随着少年的惊叫，瑟兰迪尔一入到底，生嫩的肠肉将他的凶器紧紧裹住，熟软湿热的触感让腰腹深处一阵战栗，忍耐多时的男人呼吸瞬时变得粗重，等不及身下人适应便抽插起来。  
“好、好疼！快出去……”身体像被一把利刃劈成了两半，莱戈拉斯尖声痛呼。瑟兰迪尔却毫不理会，将他挣动的双腿压得更牢。  
“你这个骗子！呜……”莱戈拉斯疼得直落泪，屈居人下的姿态让他毫无反抗之力，只要瑟兰迪尔一个挺身，身体便只能在疼痛中无助的发抖。  
“ADA、救我……呜……”发现自己无意中泄露了心底的脆弱，莱戈拉斯连忙咬住下唇忍住即将出口的哭诉，止不住的泪水却像断了线的珠子一样，扑簌簌落进金发中。  
许是他这样子太可怜了，瑟兰迪尔看得心头一软，难得的慢下动作，俯下身柔声安慰毫无经验的小家伙。  
“乖，忍一忍，很快就好了。”  
后穴中的凶器放慢了进攻，钝痛缓解了不少，鬓边的泪水被一连串啄吻吸去，就连咬得发白的下唇都被舔舐安抚了。天真的小灯神以为这是向敌人讨价还价的机会。  
“唔——你快出去——”  
瑟兰迪尔不答，趁机含住他的舌尖轻咬，下身变换角度向着先前找到的秘处顶弄。  
“嗯——”  
少年发出一声低吟，蜜穴突然一阵紧缩又像花朵般绽开，瑟兰迪尔唇角勾起一抹笑，握住莱戈拉斯细瘦的腰身，连续向那处大力伐挞。  
“啊、啊——唔——”  
快感的激流从腹中深处涌向四肢百骸，身体似乎即将脱离自己的控制，莱戈拉斯不由得心生恐惧。  
“啊！不要、快出去——”  
“呵呵，”瑟兰迪尔低笑着停下动作，“真的吗？都这样了——”长指抚上两人的连接处，那里已是一片泥泞，少年芬芳的情液还在不断涌出，顺着臀线将身下的床单打湿了一片。  
莱戈拉斯沉默着，用满含水汽的眼睛看着他，眼角已被染上一层媚红。男人的动作似乎点燃了他身体深处的秘火，被造访过的地方一阵陌生的躁动，他却不知该怎样宣之于口。  
“好吧，那就如你所愿。”男人作势要抽出自己的下体。  
身体比意识更快的做出了反应，莱戈拉斯曲起双腿缠紧了男人，那意味不言自明。  
瑟兰迪尔得意的一笑，晃动劲腰深深浅浅的律动起来。忽轻忽重的快感让莱戈拉斯欲罢不能，一次次挺动腰身迎合火热的深入。瑟兰迪尔一解开他的束缚，少年修长的双臂便像藤蔓一样攀上男人的颈项，呻吟扭动着想要更多。莱戈拉斯的痴缠极大的取悦了强势的君王，他“好心”的对怀中人耳语几句。乖巧的少年如他所说在男人的阳具挺进时敞开身体，在撤出时缩紧蜜穴挽留，引来一阵更加猛烈的操弄，直将他送上了顶峰。红嫩的阴茎晃动着喷出几股浊液，在被顶弄中射得更远，有几滴甚至渐上了莱戈拉斯的下巴，被瑟兰迪尔舔去又送回他自己口中。  
“哈、哈——”还未从高潮中恢复的少年大口喘着气，任由男人的舌在他口中翻搅。待后穴的抽搐带来的强烈快感消退后，瑟兰迪尔将莱戈拉斯翻成侧卧，压坐在他的一条腿上好更深的进入他的身体。  
“宝贝，夜还长着呢，我们慢慢来……”瑟兰迪尔在他耳边轻声道，一手攥住少年疲软的阳物拨弄。娇嫩的小东西正在后穴和身前的双重刺激下缓缓复苏。  
已经神志不清的莱戈拉斯发出几声意味不明的咕哝，身体却给出了热烈的回应。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小灯神的第一次口(*/ω╲*)

看到蛰伏的巨物，莱戈拉斯忍不住倒抽一口气。男人的下体即便沉睡着质量也非常可观。想起这东西昨夜是怎样在自己身体里肆虐的，莱戈拉斯顿时红透了脸，下身的秘处再度隐隐作痛。  
见他踟蹰不前，瑟兰迪尔轻轻抚上少年后脑的金发，柔声说：“乖，先舔一舔，不难的。”莱戈拉斯看了看他，犹豫着低头，终于在好奇心的驱动下伸出舌尖。  
“唔！味道好奇怪！”刚触到深红的茎身莱戈拉斯就飞快的扭头，鼓起嘴巴瞪着男人。瑟兰迪尔忍住笑，取过榻边的葡萄，捏碎几粒将汁水涂在自己的肉茎上，耐心劝哄道：“一点点来，会习惯的。”  
莱戈拉斯委屈的看他一眼，慢慢俯下身去。莱戈拉斯紧张的吸了口气，男人大概是刚沐浴过，身上带着皂角的清香，其中混合了麝香的气息和葡萄的甘甜，并不难闻。有了方才的尝试，第二次开口便容易了许多，少年嫩红的舌尖滑过肉具上紫红的血管，甚至在瑟兰迪尔的鼓励下将硕大的头部含入口中。  
“看，很容易吧。”瑟兰迪尔的喘息低沉了许多。“好孩子，多用用舌头。”  
莱戈拉斯乖巧的转动舌尖，绕着一点点涨大的尖端画着圆圈。随着他的动作，雄麝的气息渐渐浓郁起来，像是鸦片一般迷醉少年的神智。萦绕鼻尖的湿热气息勾起昨夜两人辗转交缠的情景在脑中盘旋不去，莱戈拉斯情不自禁的扭起腰来，却不知这样的姿态看在男人眼里端的是淫靡万分。  
瑟兰迪尔连吸了几口气也难以平息体内的热流，许是在外行军禁欲太久，哪怕昨晚才放纵过，而且小家伙的“服务”连有技巧也算不上，却远比那些淫娃荡妇更能撩动他的情欲。  
“做得好，莱戈拉斯，再含深点……”瑟兰迪尔微向后仰身，抚在少年后脑上的手情不自禁的用力。  
“呜呜……”虽然难受，莱戈拉斯依旧顺从的张大了嘴，让完全硬起的肉具进入口腔深处。喉头被抵住的滋味并不好受，他下意识的挣扎了两下，却让口中的阳物晃动着涨得更大，几乎快要含不住了。  
“唔！呜……”口腔被占领无法言语，莱戈拉斯大声呜咽着表达不适。但不知有意还是无意，瑟兰迪尔误解了他的意思，头上的力道非但没有放松，反而更加强势。  
“乖，上下动，连手一起。”  
见反抗无效，莱戈拉斯只好按男人所说，顺着后脑的力道晃动脖颈吞吐起来，双手也握住阳具根部慢慢捋动。咸腥的体液混着口水流下，将樱红的唇和男人的肉柱染得晶亮，也让他的动作变得更为顺畅。  
头顶上传来男人动情的低吟，宛如春药般撩人。莱戈拉斯不由得浑身燥热，口中不自觉的用力吸吮。后脑上的头发突然被抓住，扯得少年一声低呼。那只手随即便放开了，沿着顺滑的金发一路向下，直至抚上挺翘的臀尖。温热的手在柔软的臀肉上游走了片刻，握住一边揉捏着。莱戈拉斯情难自已的扭起腰，修长的手指像是知晓他的渴求，按住微肿的穴口转动着，些许的刺痛非但没让欲望消退，反倒使得身体内部愈发瘙痒难耐。  
“呵呵！”瑟兰迪尔的声音被欲火烧得沙哑，“已经有点湿了，你的身子真是饥渴。”  
莱戈拉斯拼命呜咽着否认，却无法抑制体内涌上的情潮，羞涩的穴口缓缓绽开，渗出点点情液，奇异的幽香再度在空气中飘散开来。男人的指尖探入些许又恶劣的抽出。  
“好孩子，再努力一点就让你舒服。”  
无需明示，莱戈拉斯便知晓了他的意思。尽管下颌和脖颈已经开始发酸，他仍然尽力张大嘴将火热的硬物含到最深，晃动头颈吮吸吞吐着。被取悦的君王显然心情大好，他大发慈悲的将两根长指刺入湿热的软穴，旋转着深入，抵住最敏感的那一点又揉又挤。  
“唔……”快感从下腹涌向全身，少年呜咽着软下身子，无意中停下了动作。男人半撤出手指，告诫般的说：“不许停。”  
莱戈拉斯的大脑已无法思考，只得顺从男人的命令，麻木的口唇和双手已感觉不到疼痛，只知道用大力的吞吐换取施舍的快感。男人的手指抽送起来，虽不及肉具的粗大和热度，却每一次都能灵巧的袭上最淫媚之处。少年从喉中发出难耐的呜咽，口中似乎也变得饥渴而敏感，情不自禁的吮吸着口中的阳物。  
“嗯！”尖锐的悲鸣中，莱戈拉斯达到了顶点，同一时刻，男人的性器也在他口中喷发。  
“咳咳……”莱戈拉斯被呛得咳个不停。瑟兰迪尔好脾气的递来一杯水，莱戈拉斯急急忙忙的接过，一口气喝下去大半，连带着咽下不少男人的体液。  
“好喝吗？”瑟兰迪尔看他舔着濡湿的嘴唇，笑着问道，声音犹带着餍足。  
莱戈拉斯一愣，这才意识到男人说的是什么。  
男人在他想出回答前堵住了他的嘴，搂着满面通红的男孩倒在柔软的床榻上，用舌尖将唇边余下的白浊送进他口中。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 短小的过渡章，证明我没坑

这一夜，莱戈拉斯睡得很不安稳，先是梦见自己独自在沙漠里跋涉。烈日晒得身体又干又疼，喉咙里像是在冒烟。忽然面前出现一眼清泉，他想都没想就跳了下去，捧起泉水喝了个痛快，可水突然间就不那么凉快了，越来越高的温度像是阳光烧灼着皮肤。他手忙脚乱的想往岸上逃，却被不知什么东西缠住了身体，拖着直往水下去。那的东西像是藤蔓又像是人的肢体，勒在胸口让人喘不过气，腿间也被卡住动弹不得。莱戈拉斯想用魔法挣脱，却不知为什么全部失灵了。他难受得快要哭出来，情急之中，大喊了一声“瑟兰迪尔！”惊醒过来。  
“做梦也在想我，嗯？”  
男人的声音伴随着湿热的低喘在耳边响起，身上的重量和身后的饱涨让莱戈拉斯的意识慢慢清醒过来。腹下被垫了两个软枕，屁股被摆成高高翘起的姿势，瑟兰迪尔正伏在他背上，一手揉捏着他柔嫩的红樱，另一手握住他一边的臀肉向外掰开，好让自己的进出更加顺畅。  
莱戈拉斯恍然，让自己做噩梦的罪魁祸首正是身上的这家伙。  
“唔……瑟兰迪尔！你这个混蛋！”  
“呵呵……”男人舔了下他的耳廓，悠然道：“怎么吸得这么紧？看来只是昨晚那样满足不了你。”说着，向莱戈拉斯的敏感处猛力一撞，少年的腰立刻软了下去。  
穴口仍有些刺痛，却反而让快感变得更加鲜明。莱戈拉斯无力抗拒霸道的侵犯，只能从喉间发出可怜的呜咽声，又在一下下撞击中变了调，再分不出是哭诉还是吟哦。体内热液注入体内时，少年的身躯止不住兴奋的颤抖，将身下的软垫和床单弄得一塌糊涂。他揪紧床单趴伏着，像是被饱受凌辱的小兽般温顺可怜，但抽搐着绞紧的后穴告诉他的征服者，年轻的身体对激烈的性爱有多么享受和渴求。快感传递给了与他深深结合的男人，瑟兰迪尔情不自禁地扳过少年的脸，与他深深交吻。  
临走前，瑟兰迪尔亲手为莱戈拉斯换上了干净的被单和衣物。  
“好好睡一觉，我处理完政事就来陪你。”得到满足的暴君像是餍足的龙般心情大好，在他的额上轻轻落下双唇。  
“我不要留在这里，我要出去玩。”哪怕累得上下眼皮直打架，莱戈拉斯还是撑着说出自己的诉求。  
“好，等你睡饱了就让你出去。”  
“说好了，撒谎……是小狗……”还没说完，莱戈拉斯已经合眼睡去。  
真是个孩子，瑟兰迪尔不禁莞尔，为他拉上被褥，走出营帐。

几封军报已经送到了瑟兰迪尔的案前，他很快的浏览一遍，轻蔑的笑了一声。如他所料，这个国家的军队在王族被俘虏后就形同虚设，民间武装也只能偶尔放放暗箭。经过几天的清剿，已经基本恢复了太平，只有一小撮反抗势力还在负隅顽抗。瑟兰迪尔随手把卷宗扔到一边，问他的将军：“有没有什么收获？”  
“几个贵族献了几样宝物，希望大王能保住他们的地位。”  
将军一挥手，两名士兵提来一只雕刻精美的木箱子。打开一看，不是金银器就是宝石。瑟兰迪尔翻了翻，冷笑一声：“我说国家这么穷，原来好东西都被王公大臣藏起来了。”  
这些东西虽然算贵重，但在见惯珍宝的瑟兰迪尔王眼里也不算什么。  
“放进仓库里去吧。”看出他们的王兴致缺缺，将军说道。  
“等等。”士兵们正要把箱子合起来，瑟兰迪尔突然说道。他走上前，挑出一对嵌了祖母绿的黄金手镯，看成色不是一般贵族买得起，说不定是哪个秘密情人流着眼泪从手上摘下来的。瑟兰迪尔抬手示意站在一旁的加里安。  
“就这东西还算漂亮，给后面那个小家伙吧。”  
加里安小心翼翼的接过，这对手镯可不是“还算漂亮”而已，看来那个新来的少年不是一般的受大王喜爱。多年侍奉王族的经验让他很好的掩盖了自己的讶异，他恭顺的行了个礼，转身去办被吩咐的事。


End file.
